The Internet and the World Wide Web have made great strides at bringing the world to the average home. Incredibly rich and detailed information about almost any part of the globe may reside merely a few keystrokes away from the typical computer user. But the typical computer user loses access to this rich pool of information once leaving home. Of course, the computer user could regain access to rich sources of information by reconnecting his computer to an electronic network after leaving home, but such connections are typically cumbersome and their availability is often limited.
Consider, for example, a computer user at a museum who wants information related to an exhibit at the museum. Typically, she would have to locate a public telephone, physically connect her computer to the telephone, establish a network connection via a dialup modem, and then begin her information retrieval search. Not only is this process cumbersome and inconvenient, but as soon as the computer user disconnects from the network, she will typically lose access to the information provided by the network. Of course, the computer user could save some of the information in memory on her computer, but she will nevertheless likely lose all interactive abilities to manipulate the information provided by the network once disconnected, and she will definitely lose the ability to posit new queries after disconnection.
Consider another computer user visiting a baseball park, for example. This computer user could conceivably bring with him a computer having an ability to connect to the Internet wirelessly through the public telephone network. Once connected, the computer user could then locate information about the baseball park and/or the relevant baseball teams and could theoretically continue reviewing the information provided over the electronic network throughout the entire game or even longer. Unfortunately, this computer user will typically have to pay more for this service and its related equipment than for a connection over a typical dialup network. In addition, the wireless connection between the computer user and the network may become broken for various reasons, such as interference, and once the connection is broken, the computer user will lose all access to the information provided by the network. Worse still, the computer user may have to contend for an available wireless connection, especially since this computer user will not be competing with just other visitors to the baseball park but with everyone who wants to connect to the wireless network. In fact, suppose the computer user is attending a popular baseball game and many other spectators also have established wireless connections. The computer user will not only have to contend for bandwidth in establishing a connection to the wireless network, but the computer user may also have to contend for access to particular information resources, e.g., the home team's website. Such website may have limited abilities for correctly processing requests during an access request surge, e.g., thousands of spectators at a major league baseball game all concurrently trying to access a wireless network and then trying to access their team's website.
The problem has thus far been examined from the viewpoint of the individual computer user. The problem assumes an added dimension when considered from the point of view of society as a whole. Imagine a large telecommunications network whose capacity is sapped by thousands of computer users who are not using their connections to an electronic network to learn about distant, remote places but are instead using their electronic network connections to access information about people and places standing right in front of them. Even if a telecommunications network could support a vast number of such connections, the situation would still remain inherently wasteful and may be likened to telephoning someone within speaking range.
Thus, individual computer users should benefit from improvements in their ability to access information at remote locations. Likewise, society as a whole should benefit if such improvements are undertaken in a manner that does not inappropriately consume available resources.